Painful Words
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Kisah Meiko yang sakit hati karena Kaito lebih memilih Miku. Warning: author baru, OOC, typo, don't like? Don't read.


Ame: C'mon! Langsung aja, ya? One, two, three! Kamera roll and–

.

.

.

–**Action!**

.

.

.

**Merodine V Presented,**

_"Painful Words"_

**Warning** :

Diksi masih belajar, karya author baru, abal, typo (maybe), don't like? Klik back aja, ok? ^^

**Disclaimer** :

- Vocaloid Yamaha © Crypton Company

- Ai Kotoba © Vocaloid

.

.

.

Terduduk bersama waktu yang terus memakan senja. Terdiam seiring sinar yang menghilang dari tatapannya. Iris matanya yang berwarna _dark_ _ruby_ kini menyipit dan digenangi oleh tetes-tetes kepedihan hatinya. Suasana yang hening itu seakan mendukungnya untuk semakin terlarut dalam memorinya yang membawa sebuah luka dan menyayat-nyayat habis perasaannya. Ia bukan mengidap penyakit hepatitis, atau pun sejenis penyakit berbahaya lainnya. Ia justru tengah mengalami penyakit yang sampai sekarang belum ditemukan obat yang benar-benar ampuh untuk mengatasinya. Perasaannya lah yang terluka amat dalam, melelehkan semua bukit airmata yang selama ini berdiri kokoh di atas pribadinya -tapi berada di balik hitamnya hati.

_'Aku mencintai Hatsune Miku.'_

_'Mereka berdua memang pasangan yang serasi, Meiko-san.'_

_'Jangan ganggu hubungan mereka lagi, -..."_

Ah! –Meiko menjerit. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan membiarkan airmatanya mengalir seperti tetes hujan yang ia harap datang dan mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya yang terbakar oleh api cemburu dan kemarahan. Layaknya air mancur di tengah taman, ia menangis –membiarkan kepedihannya berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi, hei, sampai kapan ia harus menangis? Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk menghilangkan semua kesedihannya dengan tangis tak berguna itu.

Jikalau saja ia adalah pemain drama atau aktris film, maka ia pasti sudah memborong semua _awards_ dan sederet penghargaan lainnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia mengaku bahagia, padahal ia terus merasa lubang hatinya kian melebar. Ia terus untuk mengalihkan konversasi saat topik menyerempet nama Hatsune Miku –seakan ia hafal betul kalau itu adalah topik pembicaraan favorit Kaito Shion. _'Jika kita membuat satu kebohongan, maka kita akan menutupnya dengan kebohongan lain. Begitu pun seterusnya'_, begitulah perumpamaan yang tepat bagi Meiko.

Padahal, menurutnya cinta itu sesimpel 1 + 1 = 2. Cinta hanyalah mengenai suka dan benci. Kini, cinta baginya adalah dua hal lain, yaitu _'difference'_ dan _'distance'_. Ia terus menguatkan hatinya, berbisik dalam sanubari rapuhnya, _"Please, don't cry."_

Jemarinya mulai menyentuh seutas senar yang akan menyalurkan hasratnya yang sedih. Selembar kertas bertuliskan lirik indah mulai basah terteteskan airmatanya. Ia bahkan sudah lupa untuk apa ia datang ke taman sore ini.

_'Aku buatkan lagu untukmu, Kaito! Mau dengar?'_

Suara inosen nan naif itu terngiang kembali di telinganya. Suara yang tidak asing itu sebenarnya adalah miliknya. Ia yang mencoba menjadi duplikat Hatsune Miku. Semua kehangatan dan kepolosan hati yang sebenarnya hanyalah imitasi. Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya di sisi samping gitarnya –membiarkan jiwanya yang sedih menyatu dengan benda mati yang memiliki nyawa tersendiri itu.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan, menyeret dirinya kembali ke realita secara paksa. Tatapan miris itu memandang ke kalimat teratas di lembaran yang berisi tulisannya. _'Ai Kotoba'_. Cih –Meiko berdecak kesal. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pena dari tasnya. Dengan beralaskan pangkuannya dan diiringi oleh hawa amarahnya, Ia mencoret habis kata-kata indah di lagu tersebut dan menggantinya dengan kata-kata penuh kebencian.

Lima belas menit ia habiskan dengan didampingi oleh iblis yang membisikkan kata-kata kejam itu di telinga Meiko. Burung gagak berseru, kemudian pergi. Bahkan, gagak hitam itu pun merasa takut akan lirik baru yang Meiko tulis. Bukan takut dalam arti apa-apa, tapi takut lirik itu menyeret makhluk ciptaan Tuhan itu ke dalam kesedihan juga. Bayangkan saja sendiri, seberapa menyedihkan dan pedih kah lirik itu sebenarnya, jika seekor burung gagak pun tak mau singgah sejenak untuk mendengarkan lantunan kegelapan hati itu.

Ibu jemarinya sebelah kanan mulai memain-mainkan irama kosong. Tangan kirinya kini membentuk formasi di tab gitar tersebut dan ia pun mulai menyuarakan kehidupan dalam bait yang ia tuliskan itu.

.

.

.

_"Painful Words"_

_I know you will never accept me as yours  
>For always hurt me and hurt me<br>I always be grateful to you, but yeah it's hard_

_Let's forget about these stupid conversation  
>With this hidden pain of me<br>I made a song about them  
>The title is 'Painful Words'<em>

_It's about me, it's about you  
>It's about difference, and about distance<br>It's about like, it's about hate  
>Please don't cry<em>

_By now I really love you  
>I die without you<br>I rather die than hurt you  
>But it's not enough<br>I hope you love me too  
>You will not cry with this song<br>I know that_

_One day this innocent girl will be 100.000 years old  
>Then I'll meet you, but you forget all about me<em>

_In the time we've been given  
>I'll put these words in song and verses<br>And send them to you  
>From now on, I'll keep the distance with you<em>

_Me, you, love, affection, like, hate, everything for us  
>Tears, bitter, hurt, pain, no more laugh between us<em>

_Where are you right now?  
>Do you still remember me?<br>Have a time to chat with me?  
>Can you come for a while?<em>

_"Anywhere I loved to", ... Well  
>"I forgot about you", ... Okay<br>"I have no time", ... Alright  
>"Never in your life", ... No problem<em>

_But that's all true  
>The truth that I really love you<br>I won't ever hurt you, but  
>I love you<br>I'll love you with everything I have  
>Saying, 'Ah, that's just fake'<br>I want to cry beside you_

_The me that is love you  
>The you that is hate me<br>We are similar yet different  
>Also since we're different, we're divided<em>

_Everytime you say, "I hate you"  
>My pains grows<br>I'll keep it all inside as lots of_

.

.

.

Ia menghentikan lantunan yang amat menyayat-nyayat hatinya itu tanpa sadar bahwa sedari tadi Ia berhasil menarik perhatian banyak orang. Seiring hilangnya kerumunan orang di sekelilingnya, Ia terdiam dan terus meneteskan airmata. Mentari mulai mati dan tak ada lagi kini cahaya selain bola lampu di taman itu. Dirinya masih tak mau beranjak dan terus memeluk gitar miliknya. Gitar yang ia ingat sebagai hadiah ulangtahunnya dari pujaan hatinya –Kaito Shion.

Hatinya benar-benar mati dan sempat terlintas bayangan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya di dalam benaknya yang tengah hancur. Jelas saja, Ia tak akan bisa berpikir jernih dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ia ingat, hari ini ada tugas prakarya di kelasnya dan Ia juga ingat persis bahwa Ia membawa sebuah _cutter_ di tasnya. Ia pun mengeluarkan benda tajam yang akan mengakhiri hidupnya itu dari persinggahannya.

_Everytime you say, "I hate you"  
>My pains grows<br>I'll keep it all inside as lots of_

Bait lagu terakhir itu kembali terngiang di telinganya dan mendukungnya untuk mengakhiri segalanya saat ini. Lagu, irama, melodi, pedih, luka, kebencian –semuanya akan segera berakhir. Ia meletakan benda tajam itu di hadapan pembuluh darah di nadinya. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan mengangkat _cutter_ itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Orang yang paling mengerti mengenai kebahagiaan adalah mereka yang pernah mengalami kesedihan."

Ucapan seorang laki-laki itu berhasil memecah keheningan yang mencekam itu. Mata Meiko membulat dan melihat Akaito Shion, sahabatnya, berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan dimasukan ke dalam saku celananya. Wajah Meiko memerah. Jelas saja, Ia malu terhadap dirinya sendiri yang hampir saja menyerahkan nyawanya pada Sang Pencipta hanya karena satu kesedihan. Lagi-lagi literan airmata menuruni punggung matanya seakan tanah yang longsor.

Lelaki berparas mirip Kaito itu kemudian duduk di samping sahabatnya yang tengah dirundung pilu itu. Akaito tahu persis bahwa Meiko sakit hati begitu mengetahui bahwa harapannya untuk mendapatkan hati Kaito telah pupus. Layaknya dedaunan yang turun di musim gugur, seperti itulah hati Meiko saat ini. Tenang, tapi jatuh, mengering, dan terpuruk.

"Sadarlah, Meiko-sama. Dunia ini sangatlah luas. Jika kau menyerah pada cinta yang ini, maka kau akan kehilangan sejuta kesempatan untuk jatuh cinta yang lainnya." Ucap Akaito dengan nada yang kira-kira bisa meredam kesedihan Meiko, menurutnya.

Benak Meiko mulai berkecamuk. Antara pihak yang ingin menyelesaikan semuanya saat ini dan pihak yang mempertahankan keinginan Meiko untuk tetap tegar –terus berseteru dengan sengit. Peperangan yang menyebabkan sedikit oksigen yang dapat masuk ke paru-paru Meiko –membuat nafas Meiko sesak dan hatinya terus mencekam dan menjerit.

"Hal yang sama terjadi padaku."

Ucapan Akaito mengejutkan Meiko. Pandangan Meiko kian membulat dan menatap iris mata Akaito dengan lekat. Akaito sendiri kini menatap iris Meiko lekat-lekat dan senyumnya berhasil memberi cahaya kembali di hati Meiko yang gelap seperti saat sedang mati lampu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Meiko-sama. Tapi, tak pernah kau sadari itu. Dan aku terus hidup sampai hari ini dengan maksud mempertahankan cintaku. Jika aku mengakhiri semuanya saat itu, mungkin tak akan ada kesempatan untukku jujur seperti ini. Jadi, aku harap kau mau tetap hidup, Meiko-sama."

Bunga-bunga yang telah lama mati seakan mekar kembali di sanubari hati Meiko. Wajahnya bersemi seakan bunga yang mekar dari kuncupnya dan menampakan keindahan. Ibaratkan kupu-kupu yang baru lepas dari cangkang kepompongnya dan melebarkan sayapnya yang megah. Ia membungkam mulutnya sendiri –menahan tangis yang berkelanjutan ini. Tetes-tetes air kini tak hanya turun dari sudut kelopak mata Meiko, melainkan alam juga menangis. Rintik-rintik hujan membasuh dua insan yang berlindung di balik dirinya sedari tadi. Mereka tetap duduk tak beranjak.

"Dingin, memang. Tapi, jika kau sadar, bahwa semua air yang mengalir pasti membawa sesuatu, dan melepaskan sesuatu. Bisa jadi, kau menangis untuk mencari kelegaan diri, dan melepaskan kepedihanmu. Jadi, tak apa kau menangis, Meiko-sama."

Meiko benar-benar terkejut dan tak menyangka ucapan Akaito. Kata-kata Akaito barusan menandakan bahwa Akaito tahu persis kalau Meiko menyamarkan airmatanya dengan tetes-tetes hujan yang mengalir di wajahnya. Spontan, Meiko melepaskan semua airmatanya sambil memeluk tubuh dingin–namun berjiwa hangat–yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

Habis sudah semua kisah perih yang Meiko lukiskan. Ia sadar bahwa tak ada gunanya menangisi sesuatu yang tak dapat Ia miliki. Bukankah, _'bersyukur apa yang kita miliki saat ini lebih baik daripada mengharapkan sesuatu yang sulit' _? Kini, Meiko tahu apa arti cinta itu sesungguhnya.

_'Cinta bukanlah kata-kata, jadi tak harus Ia mengucapkan melalui lisannya.'_

_'Cinta bukanlah melalui pandangan, jadi tak harus Ia memandanginya setiap hari.'_

_'Cinta bukanlah di jemarinya, jadi tak harus Meiko menggenggam jemarinya.'_

_'Cinta itu adalah bagaimana kita bisa duduk bersanding bersamanya dalam perasaan nyaman dan terlindungi–_

_._

_._

_._

–_Selamanya.'_

.

.

.

Rizuka: Siapa yang bikin fic ini? Yep, kalian bener (readers: KAMI NGGAK JAWAB APA-APA!). Ini adalah fic Ame yang dibikin kerjasama dengan author baru M.V. , Merodine Aineko.

Ame: Perfect! Aineko cepet banget belajarnya! Dia cuma baca beberapa fic dari author-author senior di beberapa fandom dan langsung ngerti banyak hal! :D

Aineko: *blushing*

Rizuka: Yup, anggep aja ini intermezo buat Aineko yang akan segera dilantik menjadi anggota baru M.V. :3

Ame: Aineko, coba minta review sama readers, deh.

Aineko: H-Haruskah? *blush*

Ame: Iya, 'kan buat latihan juga ^^

Aineko: O-Ok *cough* M-Minna, boleh a-aku minta kritik dan saran? Mm... A-Arigatou *maksain senyum*.

Rizuka: Mukanya merah banget kayak kepiting rebus, hahaha... Udahan dulu, ya? Makasih ^^


End file.
